Tragic Irony
by Circe4
Summary: An in-depth monologue of the fall of the second Robin.


TITLE: Tragic Irony  
DATE: March 28, 2002  
NOTES: My, my, my…I never thought this would happen. A fic featuring the second Robin, in his demise as told in the late 80s story arc and graphic novel-A Death in the Family. Why am I writing this? Because poor Jason deserves a fan fiction, that's why. And, on a more personal note, I knew a Jason much like him with a rhyming last name.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sorry about that, kid. Looks like you chose the wrong person to trust, this time." Said, mother-dearest, her silver revolver inches from my chest, "What should we do with him?" I should've seen this coming…But then again, how could I? She's my mother, for God's sake. I went through so much trouble to find her, getting caught up in mid-eastern terrorism…Has to be some way out of this.  
  
"Something I've wanted to for years…" Him. Yeah…He's to blame. That disturbing face of his. His loud décor. I was right before. I really should of seen this coming, with the Joker involved. He steps forward and takes a swing at me with his gun, following up by a high kick. He's a better fighter than he looks. The ache goes right to me. Takes a hold of me, drags me up with his purple gloves. "Come now, Birdboy! You're not going to sleep on me already, are you? The party's just got started!" For a minute, I really think about how much better it'd feel. I could just sleep my way through it. But that fire inside of me…  
  
"Then let's boogey!" I spin around, break free of his hand gloves and slam my fist in his gut. Hard. Then I feel my jaw snap. One of his brutes. Surprised me from behind with a punch like I've never felt. Actually knocked me to the floor. No rest. When the other one kicks me in the chest while I'm down, it all dons on me. I'm in way over my head. And I finally realize what Bruce has been telling me. He's warned me so much about my mean streak lately. If I actually survive, I'd probably thank these guys for beating it into me. This is when it all dons on me, when I'm lying her on the cold hard floor, quivering in pain. And then the fear sinks in when I hear his voice again, and feel his shadow hovering right over me.  
  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your Uncle Joker." That voice of his. Drives me crazy. "You've been a bad boy. You must be punished!" Looking up at him, the fear just sky rockets. He's holding a crow bar, but that's not the scariest part. That look in his eyes, it must have been the look Barbara saw right before she was shot. And that grin. Makes me shiver…"Prepare yourself for a very severe spanking, young man. But let me tell you right from the start…This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me." Brings it right down on me on my back. A whole litter of blood flies right out of my mouth. One, two, three. I loose track of the beatings. So much running threw my mind, but knocked right out by that lunatics crow bar. And my mom. She just stands there, smoking.  
  
Think I blacked out. For a time, all I knew was that I was hearing voices. couldn't comprehend any of it though. But now I'm awake. I can feel my body crushed and mangled. Yeah…I know it for a fact now. I'm going to die. Can't see the Joker or his many anywhere in the warehouse, but I know the damage is done. I'll black out again in a moment of seconds. But I can't even cry for some reason. There's something else I have to do. Up there, my mom's tied up to the post. Tried to call out to her, but I can hardly speak. Don't know why she trusted that lunatic.  
  
"Jason!! You're still alive!!" Barely…Oh my God. A bomb! The Joker's planted a bomb! Maybe if I could muster the strength…"The bomb, Jason! Deactivate it!" But I can hardly see the hands in front of my face. Not even sure if I can stand.   
  
"…In no shape…to handle that…" Every move I take costs me gallons of blood, but all I can think about for some reason is her. I can't loose her again. "…Gotta get you… outta here" Manage to stand up and get to the ropes. "…I'll save you…mom…" It wasn't her fault. She was up against the Joker after all. What could she have done to stop him from doing this to me? Finally got the ropes undone. And now this is the end for me. "…You're free…Run…for it….Go." I just give up. Let myself drop back into my own bed of blood.  
  
"Come on." She…she's trying to pick me up. "Let me help you." That's all I wanted. "We'll both get out of here, together." We're almost at the door! This is too good to be true! I shouldn't have given up so quickly! We're going to make it, and things will finally be just like I planned! We're going to be a family again! And Bruce! I'll be so happy to see him! We'll hunt down the Joker and make him pay for all of this! "We're almost there." She sets me down by a box. "Stay here while I get the door." She goes over to the door, then just sort of freezes there. What's going on now?   
  
"…What's wrong?"  
  
"The door!!" She shakes the handle, almost strong enough to rip it off…I should have known, again…God, no…Please…Please…Why did I get my hopes up? "It's locked! The Joker locked us in here!"  
  
I want to scream. This just isn't fair! A few minutes ago, I didn't give a damn what happened to me, as long as she got out. My mom. I came here to find her! Now she won't even get out! Dammit all! This isn't fair! Bruce! Bruce, help! don't let him get away with this!! Bruce---!! 


End file.
